For years, stepladders have been designed for the general construction and painting professionals needs. Bauer Corporation provides a ladder vise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,454 that attaches to a stepladder to hold materials securely. This vise requires the user to first operate the vise on one side and place the conduit in and then open the opposite side and place the conduit in to hold it firmly. This holder is a spring loaded sliding design that will hold a variety of materials.
For years, stepladders have been designed for the general construction and painting professionals needs. The new Werner Pipe Trade ladder is designed for the specific needs of the Pipe of piping tubing, and slots and hooks for tool storage. These added features help make the user's job safer and more efficient.
Bauer ladders developed and patented a Ladder Vise in 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,454. Their design requires the user to first operate the vise on one side and place the pipe/tube in and then open the opposite side and place the other end of the pipe/tube in to hold it firmly. Their holder is a spring loaded sliding design that will hold a variety of materials.